A. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to a method for determining the gross weight of a tractor trailer combination from vehicle force and acceleration data acquired while it is in motion. It also relates generally to a method for determining the load weight distribution on each axle or tandem of a multi-axle vehicle from measurements made exclusively on the tractor portion of a tractor-trailer combination.